


Snapchats

by Ieroix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always look at who your sending snaps to peeps before you send em, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Life lesson from moi, M/M, Mikey is done with life, Oblivious Frank Iero, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Snapchat, this took me way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieroix/pseuds/Ieroix
Summary: Mikey's tried and tried to convince Frank that Gerard likes him but two words 'prove it' quickly changes his perspective of things





	Snapchats

**Author's Note:**

> Damn its been a while.  
> I've had this idea for moons (no really its been at least a year) and wrote half the story then just forgot about it because I'm stupid. I literally just finished it and its 3am. I'm not entirely sure how good my writing is because I haven't written anything for a loooooooong long time so sorry for any mistakes and unclear bits. Any advice on ways I can improve is always welcome!  
> ~BUT~  
> I hope you enjoy the story anyway!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~

"Gerard Likes You!" Mikey exclaimed loudly as he walked next to a quite annoyed Frank.

"Dude he doesn't fucking fancy me, drop it!" Frank almost screamed at Mikey because this was getting fucking ridiculous now.

For over a month Mikey had been trying and miraculously failing to convince Frank that his brother had the hots for him. No matter how many times Mikey had said it Frank wouldn't believe a word he said, he just thought that Mikey was teasing him because its actually the other way round. 

As they were walking down the street Frank didn't care about how loud he was shouting because him and Mikey were walking to Franks house, so they were going through the neighborhood -yah that neighborhood- you know the one where its just full of OAPs that have tea parties and forever winge about the fact that the price of camomile tea has gone up in the local store and how things aren't like they used to be 50 years ago.

And he highly doubted that if anyone of them happened to get pissed off and chase them down the street handicapped by the fact that they all have zimmer frames and arthritis in both knees and hips, he could just speed walk to out run them. And with the length of Mikeys legs he could just step out the way and they'd be gone.

Frank was getting slightly more pissed off now because he couldn't go 5 minutes without Mikey repeting the words 'Gerard likes you ya know!'

Deep down one part of Frank wanted to have a fucking party, because umm HELLO! The brother of his crush just said that his crush is crushing on him. But Another part of Frank knew how much of a dick Mikey liked to be at times, and if that meant fucking around with people's feelings then Mikey sure as hell would be the culprit for the shit that would inevitably follow.

(X)

Once they both got to Franks house Frank was ready to blow a fuse whilst Mikey calmly strode along behind him. Frank harshly shoved his hand in his pocket and grabbed for the key to the front door. Once he had it, he jammed the key into the lock and roughly twisted it hearing a loud click before dragging it back out again and pushing it back into his pocket. 

He stormed into his house and immediately went upstairs to his room leaving Mikey to shut the door quietly and follow him up. As soon as Mikey got to Franks bedroom door he walked through and spotted a lump under the jet black duvet, the sound of american psycho eminating from the stereo in the corner of the room.

Mikey didn’t feel bad about making Frank hibernate under the duvet, he knew Frank would do something likethat eventually. Its just, what he was saying about Gerard liking Frank, wasn't actually a lie. Hell, he'd experienced the truth first hand, at night hearing Gerard moan Franks name in his dreams, that was enough to nearly scar him for life.

He got to the bed and sat on the floor with his back against the matress, leaving the Frank-lump to wollow in his self pity. He messed with the zip on his jacket trying to think of a convosation starter that wasn't along the lines of 'Did ya know, Gerard wants to have your impossible babies?' 

About 10 fairly awkward minutes went passed and Mikey was at a loose end for conversation starters, he had no idea about what to say that wasn't somehow related to Gerard. Mikey and Frank usually did everything with Gerard, whether that was go and watch a new zombie movie at the cinema, go to a party where they would inevitably get drunk and high off their asses or just hang out in Gerard's basement messing around. 

So what ever Mikey would say it would include Gerard, and that would probably piss Frank off even more. But because it was Mikeyway and he gets a kick out of annoying people, he thought he would opt for the easiest convosation starter regardless if Frank didnt talk to him for a week afterwards. After all he had to get Frank to believe him one way or another or Gerard's quite disturbing dreams would actually drive Mikey insane.

"Frank?" Mikey stops fiddling with the zip on his hoodie and rotates his neck to stare at the blob on the bed.

"What, you ass?" Grumbled Frank from under his duvet, clearly having not forgotten their conversation before they both walked into the house.

Mikey raised his eyebrows "Imma ask you a question, will you get mad and bite my head off?"

"Depends on what the question is fuckface!" Frank lifted the duvet over his head, held himself up on his elbows and returned Mikeys stare, getting dangerously close to biting Mikey's head off anyway before he could ask the question.

Mikey spun himself around so he was facing the bed and leant forward cautiously, hands clasped together in front of him and a puzzled look on his face. He was acting like the worst detective to ever grace the earth but lets not go there. 

"Why don't you believe me when I say Gerard fancies you? Im not trying to annoy you, I'd just like to know" Mikey said slowly and recoiled in horror when Frank lay back down and started groaning and thrashing violently in the bed.

"Frank seriously can you stop doing that its quite disturbing lets keep this conversation at a PG rating please, I don't know how much more I can take of this!" Mikey voice raised a couple of octaves in the last sentence and he didn't know whether to start laughing at his friends reaction to a really simple question or crying because it looked like he was in the middle of a bad porno.

Frank instantly stopped moving on the bed, he flipped back the duvet that had fallen on his now slightly red face "What the fuck do you mean by that?" A look of confusion crossed his face "'I dont know how much more I can take of this'... Take of what? "

Mikey had gone back to playing with the hem of his shirt "hmmmmmmm' he looked up at Frank and calmly said "Oh. Just the fact that I can't sleep at night due to the fact that my fucking brother has extremely realistic dreams tha-..."

Frank quickly interrupted "...-Yeah whats so bad about that? Everyone dreams" 

Mikey cleared his throat before carrying on "valid point but not everyone dreams and starts MOANING YOUR FUCKING NAME EVERY FUCKING NIGHT LIKE GERARD, SO LOUD I CAN HEAR HIM FROM MY FUCKING ROOM WHICH IS A WHOLE 2 FLOORS ABOVE THE DAMN FUCKER!" Mikey let out an exasperated sigh closed his eyes and let his head fall forward hitting the bed with a oof.

Frank looked at Mikey in disbelief. Mikey just kept his head in the duvet, whilst Franks brain started going into full on 'what-the-fuck' mode because that is probably number 1 on his metaphorical list of 'things he wants to hear from the sibling of his crush!' But then again it is still Mikey Way, and he is still a little -okay maybe hes an exceedingly tall- shit. Thats the bit Frank doubted.

Mikey will go to extreme lengths to convince someone of something so he won't have to deal with it, basically. Frank had witnessed it first hand, so he came up with his only reasonable answer;

"I don't believe you!" 

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!!!" Mikey squealed -yes squealed,.. Like a bitch- "What do I have to do to make you believe me, get him to write you a letter confessing his undying love for you, tourture him into confessing or have me present him to you naked on an 18 carat gold platter with some asparagus, a sprinkling of saffron and a pot of hot sauce!" He buried his now red face into the duvet again.

Frank pondered over his liable options "I wouldn't mind the last one but... prove it..." He said as if it was written in huge red letters on the wall for all to see.

Mikey had made his mind up, if Frank wanted proof then that's what he was going to get.

(X)

It was round about 1:45 on a saturday night/sunday morning that Mikey had started to hear the familiar moans of his brother eminating from the basement which in all honesty were disturbing to say the least but what Mikey planned on doing was beyond all comprehension. It baffled him that he hadn't hit Frank because of what he was making him do.

But being realistic Mikey knew it would take a miracle for Gerard to openly admit to liking Frank to a camera so Mikey could send it to Frank, either because of his lack of confidence or just the fact that he has the social abilities of a watermelon. Mikey was leaning toward the latter of that thought because Gerard had a lot of confidence when it came to dreaming and Jesus could he moan loud when he wanted to, not only scarring Mikey but also the entire neighborhood as well and probably Frank if he listened hard enough.

Mikey had opted to wear his background noise muffling headphones for this certain mission, as the moans had become unbearable by this point and Mikey had just got to the bottom of the first set of stairs. So here he was preparing himself for the worst, standing at the top of the basement stairs bulky headphones placed on his head and iPhone at the ready, Snapchat already opened on it held securely in his right hand.

He carefully made his way down the stairs, making sure there were no conveniently placed objects that would inevitably trip him up resulting in Mikey being sprawled on what he severly hoped was a coffee stained carpet and Gerard staring wide eyed at him wondering why the fuck he'd interrupted his Frank induced wet dream and completely foil his plans to 'prove it' to Frank. 

When he successfully made it to the bottom of the stairs without dying, he thought that this task would be reletively easy being as he could just stick his phone around the door and record Gerard's dream but as easy as that sounded he still had to open the creeky door slightly to be able to get his hand around said door to record said dream. 

He managed to push the door open with ease as Gerard's moans could drown the sound of the squeak the door created as it was being opened, all that was needed was good timing. Mikey placed the headphones on his head making it more comfortable for himself as he still could faintly hear Gerard's moaning, he would play some music to completely block his hearing out but if he needed to run back to his room then he'd need to have some sort of hearing capability as being caught witnessing and videoing his older brothers wet dream would be a bit of a weird scenario to be caught in and would raise many unwanted questions.

Holding his phone in a manner that wouldn't allow him to drop the phone unless he fully opened his hand, Mikey made sure his volume was all the way down and slid his hand around the opening of the door, pointed the camera in the general direction of Gerard's bed and pressing and holding the capture button. The video seemed to record forever even though it was only a minute long, standing there waiting for the video of his brother in the middle of a sex scene dream to finally come to an end honestly felt more like 10 minutes. 

Once he'd realized it had finished, he didn't bother sending it on the spot and instead opted to wait until he had charged upstairs at the speed of light to send it to his weird as fuck friend, but then again he was the one who agreed to do this and recorded the video so he couldn't really be classified as normal either.

Needless to say the video captured more than expected, as Gerard wasn't having a dream at all and instead decided to go one step further and actually jack off. Mikey was not impressed at all. It took him long enough to compose and prepare himself for the sight of Gerard tossing and turning in the sheets knowing he was dreaming and moaning about his best friend but seeing a second of the video and the sight he got was Gerard sprawled out on the bed, his pyjama pants and boxes around his knees and a hand wrapped tightly around his dick moaning his best friends name so goddamn loud he was sure the man on the fucking moon could hear was uncalled for. The last thing he wanted was to see his brothers dick. This was not okay.

With his eyes tightly shut he managed to type 'proved' -it was probably more like 'privsx' but that's irrelevant- into the text bar and place it on the top of the screen, then scrolling down the contact list to find one 'frnk_xo' to send the abomination to. Once it had gone he quickly turned his phone off and made an attempt to go to sleep, not bothering to look of it had properly sent or not.

(X)

Frank was sat at the end of his bed when he had received the snapchat, he had got it about 10 minutes ago and was wary of opening it as he didn't know what my he was planning to do about the whole fancying Gerard situation, because when Mikey had told Frank about the buffet he would prepare for him including a naked Gerard on a platter accompanied by exotic spices was quite convincing. Even though how Mikey planned on getting Gerard onto the platter naked in the first place, didn't leave much to the imagination.

Cautiously Frank bit the bullet and decided to open it after all it couldn't be that bad, I mean either way it was going to include Gerard so for Frank it was a win win situation. Find out if Mikey was true to his word and Gerard did like him or alternatively see Gerard in bed which would inevitably add some extremely sexual scenarios to Franks 'back-of-the-brain' spank bank.

As soon as the video snap had started every blood cell in his body rushed south, because the snap was only supposed to be Gerard 'dreaming' but this was totally unexpected and if he was honest hot as fuck. Frank couldn't help but trail his hand down his toned chest and underneath the waistband of his boxers.

The sight of Gerard having a dream about him and moaning his name would have been a win in Frank's opinion but the sight of Gerard not only having a dream about him but jacking off about him was even better. 

He let out a hitched gasp as he grasped his hardening cock and began to slowly move his hand along it, from base to tip. He glanced back at the video and bit his lip in another attempt to stop a moan escaping his saliva slicked lips, relishing in the breathy moans of his name coming from the black haired boy on the bed.

He slid his hand up to the tip of his leaking cock and pressed his thumb into the slit quietly moaning again as he did so, quickening up his pace. He glanced back at the video seeing the last second of it, which showed Gerard moaning again and thrusting up into his palm. The moans of his name coming from Gerard was enough to bring Frank even closer to the edge. Looking through his heavy lidded eyes he managed to press and hold the tab of the snap allowing him to replay it and watch it all over again.

One more round of the minute long video was more than enough to send Frank plummeting over the edge, he came in his boxers with a cry of pleasure that he was sure would wake his parents up but he was too far gone to care. Heaving himself up from the bed he rid himself of his now sticky boxers, throwing them in the wash before grabbing at the tissues on the desk at the other side of the room to clean himself up, tossing them in the bin once he'd finished. 

He put another pair of boxers on before flicking the lamp switch off and laying back in bed, flipping the covers and curling up onto his side, quickly finding sleep. 

(X)

Frank knocked on the white front door of the Way house hold, waiting for one of them to let him in. He hoped it would be Mikey because after what happened last night, he would have to hide the fact that he had watched Gerard jack off and of course thoroughly enjoyed it. But even if Gerard did find out Gerard would probably look at Mikey weirdly as he filmed the explicit video himself. Hiding the fact that he had seen Gerard jack off and acting as if he is the virgin mary would prove to be a challenge as all three of them were having a movie day, so acting nervous and awkward around Gerard was out of the question because Frank didn't want to be interrogated by his crush about why he was acting off.

His thoughts were interrupted by the younger Way yanking the door open, grabbing Frank by the coat and dragging him in, slamming the door behind them. Mikey kept a hold on the front of Frank's hoodie until they were in the front room, Gerard nowhere too be seen. Mikey lightly pushed Frank onto the couch, put on hand on his hip and started waving his finger like a wand.

"Why are you late Peasant?" Mikes carried on waving his finger as if it was doing some unbeknownst magical thing that no one knew about. Waiting for Frank to give his answer which to be honest it was 11 in the morning, Frank had gotten his ass out of bed 5 minutes before and Mikey had bullied Frank into coming round and watching films so he wasn't 100% awake yet and wouldn't be until at least 1 in the afternoon.

Frank snapped out of drifting off to sleep again and looked up at the pole that stood before him. Attempting to formulate some form of answer that was understandable and not 'well you see I jacked off to that video of your brother last night and need more than 8 hours sleep because good lord it was a huge orgasm and my dick and I need to recover'

"Well?? What's your answer?" Mikey pushed.

"I'm sorry Judge Judy but I was 'busy' last night and clearly didn't get the right amount of sleep, have you seen my face" at that Frank gestured to his zombie-like face but in his sleepy state forgot how big his face was and poked himself in the eye, loudly groaning and feeling like his eye had fallen out and had proceeded to bounce around the room.

Mikey clearly understanding what Frank had meant by 'I was busy last night', raised his eyebrows and smiled like the cocky bastard he was. "Oh really now?" He said with a wink before sauntering off into the kitchen, clearly not phased that frank had jacked off over his older brother.

Frank was just about to let out a relieving sigh when a call of "Mikey!!" Was heard throughout the house, making him tense up. "Can I use your phone for a minute please,... Yeah ill give it back, thanks" the pale skinned boy strode down the stairs into the kitchen and back into the living room, eyes focused on the iPhone he held before him.

"Hey Frankie" He exclaimed happily eyes only moving away from the screen to give Frank a heart melting grin and a wink before looking back at the phone, widening his eyes at something, smirking, quickly flicking his eyes over to Frank again and walking back to presumably give Mikey his phone back. Shortly to stride back in with arms full of treats and crisps for all of them to eat during the film.

(X)

Halfway through the film Frank got up to get more snacks. He strode into the kitchen with numerous empty bowls, leaving the film playing so Gerard and Mikey weren't bored waiting for him. Frank rooted through all of the cupboards and started to fill the empty bowls with more snacks. He was on his tiptoes reaching to the back of a high cupboard for a tube of Pringles when a second pair of footprints could be heard coming into kitchen. At first he thought it was Mikey with another empty bowl but he knew he was wrong when a pair of arms snaked around his waist and chest and pulled him away from the cupboard.

Frank gasped and shivered when Gerard held him tighter and muttered into his ear"Did you enjoy the show last night?" The left hand that was wound around his waist started to massage his hip slightly whilst the right was across his toned chest holding his left shoulder so he was unable to move or turn around.

Frank tried to quickly go through all of the events of last night and coming up with mostly nothing as the gentle hand on his hip was proving to be a bit of a distraction. His brain went into overdrive though when he remembered jacking off to the flawless human restraining him from behind, just thinking about the video was enough for Frank's blood cells to start going south. Frank, not wanting to give anything away or straight out say that he jacked off to him decided to play dumb.

"What show?" Even though it came out as more of a quiet gasp it was still understandable. He was still tense under Gerard's strong arms and his legs were slowly turning to jelly because Frank had kind of been wanting this to happen for a while.

"Oh, I'm sure you know" Gerard sexily mumbled down Franks ear. Well if that wasn't the sexiest voice Frank had ever heard. If he was honest the way this conversation was going he was hoping to hear more of that voice and to get rid of the now growing bulge in his jeans.

As soon as that left Gerard's mouth his arms tightened around Franks torso and hip making him stand flush against Gerard's body. Gerard making sure that the slight bulge in his pants pressed into Franks ass.

The feeling of Gerard pressing into his ass was enough to make Frank understand that Gerard knew, so there was no point in trying to deny anything. Frank unintentionally pressed back into Gerard and lifted his head a bit exposing more of his neck. "H-how did you find out?"

Gerard, seeing Franks exposed neck as an advantage, moved down slightly not loosening his arms to mouth against the milky white skin. He was enjoying the feeling of Frank coming apart like this. "I received a Snapchat video last night of a very familiar person"

At that Frank wasn't sure if he should reel in horror or laugh at the fact that Mikey was stupid enough to send the Snapchat of Gerard jerkin off to not only Frank but the star of the show, Gerard himself. Absolute genius.

"Oh what a dick" Fank laughed to himself. He was thankful to Mikey for creating this situation but was in awe at how stupid Mikey needed to be to not even realize who he'd sent the Snapchat to. Frank knows he never leaves Snapchat alone and was 99.9% sure he was on it right now so surely he'd have seen Gerard in his recents and wondered why because they have no need to Snapchat each other, they live together for gods sake.

Frank relished in the feeling of Gerard pressing small kisses to the side of his neck and jaw as the realisation finally dawned on him as to why Gerard asked for Mikeys phone when he came downstairs. He mentally shook his head at Mikes before leaning more into Gerard, a silent plee for him to carry on.

Franks left hand stayed firmly on the counter top, providing stability as he'd raised himself slightly on his toes to allow gerard to get to more of his neck without bending down, as if he needed more stability with the way Gerards arms were still snaked around his waist and chest holding him tight and flush against him. Frank then raised his right arm up and behind his head slightly to allow him to tangle his fingers in Gerards black scruffy hair pulling slightly which earned him a nip to the neck, so of course he carried on pulling because he definitely didn't hate that feeling.

The more he pulled and tugged on Gerards hair the more frantic Gerard got until he loosened both his arms and allowed Frank to spin to face him. Frank this time taking advantage, grasping the hair at the back of his head and tugging lightly, gripping Gerards hip with the other hand and nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on his neck and collarbone.

Gerards hands started to wander, starting at the smaller mans shoulders and traveling down and round to his hips. Making sure to dig his nails into the clothed skin of Franks back causing him to arch toward Gerard's chest, take a break from attacking his neck and gasp. Gerard making a mental note that Frank clearly enjoyed it, he was definitely doing that again if that was the response he was going to get.

Gerard leant back and smiled down at Frank admiring his adorable rosy flushed face. Making eye contact with Frank, them both giggling slightly before cupping Franks face between his thumb and finger and tilting his head up in order to meet his lips again. 

The kiss this time was slower but they both still had their little tricks. Tugging at eachothers hair and running gentle fingers down clothed spines to get different reactions, exploring eachother slowly and experiencing what the other liked the best all over again.

Frank broke away from the kiss to gasp and giggle as Gerard grabbed his thighs and scooped him up, stepping forward once to place him gently on the countertop. Making sure to take his time, naturally, to fully grasp as Franks ass and squeeze before putting him down, Gazing into the hazel eyes of Frank, who'd rested his forehead against Gerards and smirked at him before meeting his lips once again.

Mikey heaved himself up off the sofa "Guys, are you making the snacks from scratch?? Whats taki-..... Oh Fucksake" Looking horrifically unimpressed he paused in the doorway as he was greeted with his brother, making out with his best friend who was sat on the edge of the worktop.

Rolling his eyes and peering from behind a bowl to see if they'd stopped... They hadn't "Guys, can ya not. Seriously. I have a movie to watch and snacks to retrieve from the cupboard you're currently fucking in front of"

Clearly realising they weren't batting an eyelid to the snack craving human at the door, Mikey huffs and plods back into the sadly snackless living room and goes to play the movie again when he starts to hear giggles from the kitchen.

Frank hollars after him, "Well Dickhead if you had looked at who you were sending the video of your brother too you wouldn't have sent it to your brother as well as me and he never would have found out that I like him, so thanks dude!"

Mikey resorted to picking at the flavour dust at the bottom of the once full crisp bowl. Now aware of what they were doing he could hear every sound coming from them. Knowing full well that they wouldn't nearly be fucking in his kitchen if he'd have just checked who he was sending the snap to before he pressed send. Hell, he has his mum on snapchat forgodsake, what if he'd have sent it to her accidentally Jesus. It could have been SO much worse but nevertheless it was still Mikeys fault.

Gerard's laugh echoed from the kitchen "You dug this hole for yourself buddy but seriously, I looked fucking hot in that video" Mikey naturally pulled a face, hearing Frank whine about how hot he thought his brother was daily, it was was a challenge not to rip his ears off but hearing his brother compliment a video of himself was on another plain of nope. 

"Fuck yes you did, although maybe I could help you next time?" Mikey could have gone his entire life happily without hearing what Frank's 'bedroom' voice sounded like, but there was no escaping the low sultry mutter of Frank and a hum of agreement and groan from his older brother.

Mikey groaned loud enough to inform the other two that he could hear everything, which just earned him a laugh at his dispair. Mikes silently vowed to himself to always look at he recipient of a snapchat before he sent anything but he also bet his ass he was never recording a video as scaring as the one of his brother for as long as he lived.


End file.
